The Office
by animekcfan117
Summary: Naruto is working in his office board as hell. That until his raven lover comes to the rescue dressed in a skirt. Even though he is suppose to sign a bunch of stuff he just has to sex his lover in his office! Lemons and pure smut.THIS IS YAOI


**A/N: Sorry that this took a while to upload (I have no time in the world for me that and school is coming up). So I hope there are no mistakes in this one if so sorry (I am a bad at typing but I can type fast). I tried my best at this so here you go enjoy (this might be two chapters ^_^)**

**

* * *

**"Ahh." Naruto sighed. He was in his office board as hell trying to get through all this paperwork. As Hokage he has to sign documents and assign missions. "AHH!" He sighed again. "This is so boring!"

Just then the door opened revealing a raven haired figure dressed in a blue skirt that is really too short, a white short sleeve dress shirt, and black heels carrying a stack of papers. "Hokage you have more documents to sign."

"I don't want to sign all this stuff. I can't take it anymore!" Naruto whined.

"Well as Hokage you have to take care of this stuff so suck it up." Sasuke said as he placed the papers on the desk with the rest.

"There something else I want to suck. Hm Sasuke." He said in a seductive tone.

"Will you focus for once and for the last time I will not have sex with you in your office. Plus I am still mad at you for making me wear this when I agreed to help you out at work."

"Sasuke you are so mean to your lover."

"Whatever. What did you expect to do once you became hokage anyway?" He asked.

"To be respected by everyone in the village and maybe a few riches and to fuck hot guys" Naruto answered.

SMACK!

"Dumass." Sasuke said as he hit Naruto on the head leaving a big bump. He then began to stomp his way out. "S-Sasuke wait." Naruto said as he ran after him. Sasuke stopped as he heard his name. "What do you want?" He said in a annoyed voice. "You know that you are the only one I want to be with." Naruto said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I love you and only you."

He starts to kiss Sasuke's neck. "Naruto cut it out I already told you I won't have office sex with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you put me in _this_. It is embarrassing."

"Ahh but you look real cute and sexy." He went back to kissing Sasuke's neck. "Naruto...ahh...I said no."

"But don't you like it when I kiss your neck especially here." Naruto then kissed and licked a certain place between Sasuke's neck and ear. "Ahh~" Sasuke couldn't help but moan. He truly loved it when Naruto nipped at his neck especially that spot.

Naruto started to kiss, lick, and bite Sasuke's neck leaving hickeys all over. Sasuke couldn't stop from moaning. He would moan louder when Naruto licked his favorite spot. He just couldn't help it. Naruto took this to is advantage. He moved one of his hands from Sasuke's hips and moved it lower to Sasuke's skirt. He then sneaked his hand up the opening of the skirt to play with Sasuke's bulge. "Naruto!" Sasuke said as he felt the intruder rub his erect. "Come on Sasuke you know you want this as much as me." Naruto whispered in his ear. He rubbed Sasuke even more. Sasuke moaned with his face a flush as Naruto rubs him in all the right spots. "Okay but if you promise to finish your work afterwords."

"Okay." Naruto lifts Sasuke up and carried him bridal style to the desk and gentle put him down. He pressed his lips with Sasuke's in a passionate kiss. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance which Sasuke granted him. Their tongues fought for dominance which Naruto won. He moved his tongue all around Sasuke's mouth tasting every part. He gentle pushed Sasuke down on the desk so he was laying on his back with Naruto on top straddling him. They continued to kiss each other roughly but with passion. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's ass to give a squeeze and rub. "Mmh" Sasuke moaned in the kiss which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Sasuke removed his cloak and began to unbutton his pants. He pulled them down low enough till they pooled around Naruto's knees. They broke for. "Damn Naruto look at you. You're rock hard." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto's giant bulge in his underwear that was damp at the spot. "You always get me rock hard Sasuke." He said seductively in Sasuke's ear. He got up from the desk to take off his pants and his shirt. Sasuke started to unbutton his shirt as well. He got halfway through when Naruto took over and did the rest faster. "You must really want this Naruto."

"I always do with you."

Naruto then kissed Sasuke again and took off his shirt. When they broke for air he looked at Sasuke and smiled at the sight in front of him. Sasuke was on his desk under him blushing wearing nothing but a blue bra with frills and his skirt. "Will you stop looking at me. You are making me blush more." Sasuke said.

"I can't help it. You look really good in that bra that I picked with the outfit. It really shows you nipples." He said and began to rub Sasuke's nipples that can be seen hard through the blue silk surface. "Naruto~" Sasuke moaned as he blushed deepen. Naruto began to lick one of the buds. Sasuke shuddered as he felt the wet object lick his nipple. Naruto rub the other as he continued to lick the other. He then stopped which made Sasuke whimpered. He then unhooked the bra and then licked the nipple he was rubbing and rubbed the one he was licking early. Sasuke went back to moaning in pleasure. Naruto moved away from the pink buds and kissed and licked Sasuke's chest. He moved up and kissed Sasuke and moved back down. He went lower and lower till he reached the skirt. He pulled it down with his teeth revealing Sasuke's erection out in his blue thong. Another piece of clothing that he was forced to wear with the outfit. Naruto then pulled the thong down with his teeth which exposed Sasuke's erection. Naruto then kissed Sasuke's chest and licked it as he did before and moved up and kissed Sasuke but longer then the first time. He began to stroke Sasuke which earned him a moan from the raven. He kept stroking and stroking earning more moans from Sasuke. He broke the kiss and moved to Sasuke's neck. "Naru...to t-this feels so...so good." Sasuke moaned as Naruto rubbed him hard and nipped at his neck. His body felt on fire at Naruto's touches. He felt like he would come at any second. Naruto crushed his lips with Sasuke's and moved down to leaving butterfly kisses on his chest. He moved lower until he reached Sasuke's erect.

He kissed the head feeling how Sasuke shuddered on his lips. He licked the head earning a moan from the raven. He kept licking the head and kissing. Sasuke ran his hands through his lover's hair as Naruto did wonders to his lower body. He took the head in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. He then put the whole length in his mouth down to the shaft and began to suck. He moved his head up and down in a bobbing motion.

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode. Naruto just made his body feel on fire and it felt so good.

"Naruto I-I'm going to cum."

Naruto spread his legs a little further to get all of his sperm when he came. He gave one final big suck and with a tug of his air Sasuke came in his mouth. He drank every last drop. He licked the rest off Sasuke's erect. Sasuke crushed his lips with Naruto feeling the mix of his sperm and the taste of Naruto's mouth. "Naruto take me now please." He beg.

"Fine." He went in his desk draw for the bottle of lube he kept in there. "But you have to put on a show for me." He said with a smirk. "Then will you fuck me."

"Yes hardcore." Sasuke liked the sound of that. He was about to put his fingers in his mouth but Naruto took his hand and put it in his mouth. He began to suck the fingers and licked them making sure they were wet enough. Naruto took his hand out of his mouth and place them at Sasuke's entrance and left them there leaving the rest for Sasuke to do. Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's ear and whispered "I promise to put on a good show." He kissed his cheek.

He placed one finger in his entrance. He kept his eyes on Naruto to make sure he enjoyed the show. When he got used to the feeling of his finger he placed one more and began a scissor motion. He placed one more finger and began to trust them in and out of his entrance. He then hit the bundle of nerves that made him scream. "Naruto! Please fuck me!"

"Stop." He took Sasuke's fingers out of his entrance. "The sight of you fingering yourself with a flushed face turns me on. It is a real great show for me to want to fuck you hard." He said in a seductive tone. He opened the lube and put it on his length. Sasuke layed back on the desk spreading his legs. Naruto placed himself at Sasuke's entrance and pushed in. "Naruto! You're hard as hell." Sasuke said as he felt Naruto move inside of him.

"And you're so tight as hell." He said as he trust hard into Sasuke. He crushed his lips with Sasuke's and kissed him as he trust harder and faster into him. The sound of skin smacking with skin filled the room along with Sasuke's loud moans in the kisses that came with every trust. "Who's your Hokage! Who's your Hokage!"

"You are. You are. God dammit YOU ARE!"

As Sasuke screamed Naruto realized he must have hit his prostate. He aimed for the spot again and trust. Sasuke screamed again. He aimed for that spot and trust a hard and fast pace again and again. He kissed Sasuke with every trust that met Sasuke's own trust. He pulled all the way out and he trust in hard. "NARUTO!" Sasuke came all over their chests and Naruto made a few more trusts and came deep inside of Sasuke. He pulled out and layed on top of Sasuke. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss once again.

* * *

The door flew opened as Hinata walked in. "Hokage the elders want to-Oh my god." She had just walked into to see Naruto and Sasuke naked on top of the desk. "I-I'm so sorry." She said as she covered her eyes from the sight in front of her that broke her heart and wished she had someone to do that to her. Naruto covered himself with Sasuke as a reflex. "No it's okay just next time knock when you see my door closed." Naruto said to break the awkward silence. "Yeah Naruto would be probably fucking my brains out. Right my Hokage." He leaned more into Naruto. "It-it just that the elders want to talk to you in a meeting. I'm really sorry." She closed the door and ran away.

"Sasuke did you have to do that."

"Do what."

"That you rubbed in the fact that I am with you and not her."

"Well I don't like her."

"Still you don't have to be mean. Try to be nice. She is over me and even started to date someone else." Naruto said as he began to wipe himself clean and get dress. "Well I think her and Sakura make a good couple. Two bitches I hate." He began to wipe himself too.

"Well than try to be nice." He kissed Sasuke on the cheek and began to leave the office fully dressed. "I see you at home after I'm done okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He then left the office and Sasuke alone with a mess. "Now I have to clean all these scattered papers and this sperm with my legs feeling like noodles. On top of that Naruto did no work." He sighed. "I guess this is what I get for agreeing to help Naruto at work." He layed back down on the desk sore and tired and a need for a nap. _I guess I clean up later after a nap_. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is longer than I thought(well at least there is smut in here which makes it worth it) and yes there will be another chapter if I get enough reviews or just when I have time(which i bet I don't) So I hope you enjoyed and smile for yaoi ^_^(and yes SakuHina because I hate the both of them with Naruto or Sasuke)  
**


End file.
